dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Seirei no Moribito
Details *'Title:' 精霊の守り人 *'Title (romaji):' Seirei no Moribito *'Title (English):' Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Taiga fantasy *'Broadcast network:' NHK Season 1 *'Episodes:' 4 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Mar-19 to 2016-Apr-09 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis Based on Uehashi Naoko's "Moribito Series" novels, "Seirei no Moribito" tells the story of a crown prince named Chagum who bears the egg of a water spirit, as well as the legendary female bodyguard and spear-wielder Balsa, who was hired to protect him. With the help of shaman friends, Tanda and Torogai, they get to the bottom of the mystery regarding the spirit. Was it a demon or a nature spirit essential to the survival of their world? Meanwhile, assassins are sent to kill Chagum, upon orders from his very own father, the Emperor... User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ayase Haruka as Balsa **Yokomizo Naho as young Balsa **Kiyohara Kaya as teen Balsa *Higashide Masahiro as Tanda **Wakayama Kirato as young Tanda (ep2) *Kobayashi Kai (小林颯) as Chagum *Kimura Fumino as Second Empress *Hayashi Kento as Shuga *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Gakai *Kamio Yu as Mon *Matsuda Satoshi as Jin *Kikkawa Koji as Jiguro *Takashima Reiko as Torogai *Hira Mikijiro as Seidoshi (Holy Sage) *Fujiwara Tatsuya as Mikado (Emperor) Guests *Kato Seishiro as Toya (ep1) *Saijima Riana (彩島りあな) as Saya (ep1) *Hotaru Yukijiro as Noya (ep2, 4) *Ishii Momoka as Nina (ep2, 4) *Nomura Masaki (野村将希) as Sumaru (ep2) *Kato Toranosuke as a merchant (ep2) *Okumura Kae as First Empress (ep3) *Nakamura Shido as Rogsam (ep4) Production Credits *'Original work:' Uehashi Naoko (上橋菜穂子), Seirei no Moribito (novel) *'Screenwriter:' Omori Sumio *'Producer:' Takeuchi Takaaki (竹内敬明), Ogoshi Hiroshi (大越大士), Yuki Takafumi (結城崇史) *'Director:' Kataoka Hiroshi (片岡敬司) *'Music:' Sato Naoki *'Theme Song Performance': NHK Symphony Orchestra *'Theme Music Conductor': Hirokami Junichi (広上淳一) Recognition *'Japan Action Awards 2017:' Best Action Actress Award: Ayase Haruka *'Japan Action Awards 2017:' Best Action Stunt Actress Award: Oshima Haruka (大島遥) *'ATP Award TV Grand Prix 2017:' Minister of Internal Affairs and Communications Award (Seirei no Moribito) Season 2 *'Title:' 精霊の守り人II 悲しき破壊神 *'Title (romaji):' Seirei no Moribito 2: Kanashiki Hakaishin *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jan-21 to 2017-Mar-25 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis Four years ago, bodyguard Balsa helped Chagum, the crown prince of New Yogo, bear the egg of the Water Spirit, thereby saving the land from a massive drought. However, she is presently hiding in the Rota Kingdom after her failed assassination attempt against Rogsam, the King of Kambal who had her father killed. Along with childhood friend and shaman, Tanda, she saves and takes in two children from the Talu tribe, Asla and her older brother Chikisa from a gang of slave traders. They sense that a dangerous and sinister spirit dwells inside Asla. However Asla defends the spirit as a powerful god that could save her persecuted tribe. Meanwhile the king of Rota assigns a shaman from Rota, Sfal and his daughter Shihana to find Asla, and to stop the god of Talu from resurrecting... Meanwhile across the sea, the islands of Sangal Kingdom are under attack by the powerful Talsh Empire from the southern continent. Chagum, now fifteen years old, has been ordered by his Emperor father to go to Sangal and take care of the matter himself... Cast *Ayase Haruka as Balsa **Kiyohara Kaya as teen Balsa (ep2) *Higashide Masahiro as Tanda *Itagaki Mizuki as Chagum *Maki Yoko as Shihana *Dean Fujioka as Ihan *Kimura Fumino as Second Empress *Hayashi Kento as Shuga *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Gakai *Suzuki Rio as Asla *Kamio Yu as Mon *Matsuda Satoshi as Jin *Hashimoto Satoshi as Yosam *Dan Mitsu as Torishia *Fukuyama Kohei (福山康平) as Chikisa *Shinagawa Toru as Suan *Tomizawa Takeshi (富澤たけし) as Ogon *Oda Lisa (織田梨沙) as Sena *Koichi Mantaro as Kulz *Iwasaki Udai (岩崎う大) as Tono *Hida Yasuhito as Aman *Hyunri as Ianu *Nobue Yu (信江勇) as Yurari *Takahashi Konosuke (高橋幸之介) as Tugum *Kikkawa Koji as Jiguro *Kora Kengo as Raul *Suzuki Ryohei as Hyugo *Emoto Akira as Sfal *Watanabe Eri as Mahsa *Takashima Reiko as Torogai *Hira Mikijiro as Seidoshi (Holy Sage) *Fujiwara Tatsuya as Mikado (Emperor) Guests *Saito Ayumu as Rado (ep1, 6) *Maro Akaji as a Yogo merchant (ep1) *Hirayama Yusuke as Yuzan (ep8) *Jitsunashi Satoru (寺十吾) as Olsh (ep8) *Chris Matsumura (クリス 松村) as Clothes Shopowner (ep8) Production Credits *'Original work:' Uehashi Naoko (上橋菜穂子), Kami no Moribito, Souro no Tabibito, Ten to Chi no Moribito (Part 1) (novels) *'Screenwriter:' Omori Sumio *'Producers:' Ogoshi Hiroshi (大越大士), Yuki Takafumi (結城崇史) *'Directors:' Kato Taku (加藤拓), Nakashima Yuki (中島由貴), Takegoro Nishimura (西村武五郎) *'Music:' Sato Naoki *'Theme Song Performance': NHK Symphony Orchestra *'Theme Music Conductor': Hirokami Junichi (広上淳一) Season 3 *'Title:' 精霊の守り人 最終章 *'Title (romaji):' Seirei no Moribito: Saishusho *'Episodes:' 9 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Nov-25 to 2018-Jan-27 *'Air time:' Saturday 21:00 Synopsis In this final chapter, bodyguard Balsa and Crown Prince Chagum of New Yogo travel to the former's birthplace, the northern kingdom of Kambal. They plan to invite Kambal King Rogsam to join an alliance with the neighboring kingdoms of Rota and New Yogo, in order to stave off the invasion of the powerful Talsh Empire, led by Prince Raul. Arriving there, Balsa also learns more about the past, particularly the story behind the murder of her father Karuna, and that of Jiguro, her adoptive father, who helped her escape when she was small. Balsa and Chagum also uncover a strange ancient Kambal ritual: once in a few decades, the Kambal King and his elite warriors, the Spears, go deep inside a holy mountain and face off with the legendary Mountain King's mysterious warriors called the Hyohlu... Meanwhile, the formidable Talsh army closes in on New Yogo. Shaman Tanda is forced to join the war effort. He soon senses and foresees an incoming destructive force that's about to be unleashed on the land. Cast *Ayase Haruka as Balsa **Yokomizo Naho as young Balsa (Ep. 2) *Higashide Masahiro as Tanda *Itagaki Mizuki as Chagum *Watanabe Ikkei as Kaguro *Furuya Kenji (降谷建志) as Kamu/Cahm *Nakagawa Akinori (中川晃教) as Radal *Kimura Fumino as Second Empress *Hayashi Kento as Shuga *Fukikoshi Mitsuru as Gakai *Suzuki Rio as Asla *Kamio Yu as Mon *Matsuda Satoshi as Jin *Mera Yoshikazu (米良美一) as Toto *Hanafusa Mari (花總まり) as Yuka *Kamiji Yusuke as Karuna *Fukuyama Kohei (福山康平) as Chikisa *Horiuchi Masami as Nossa *Maggy (マギー) as Yona *Toman (とまん) as Kocha *Katsuya (勝矢) as Racsam *Sano Kazuma as Dahg *Warabino Tomoya as Hahg *Shinagawa Toru as Suan *Tomizawa Takeshi (富澤たけし) as Ogon *Takeda Kohei as Obal *Kakuda Nobuaki as Shubal *Takahashi Konosuke (高橋幸之介) as Tugum *Musaka Naomasa as Gohya *Oda Lisa (織田梨沙) as Sena *Koichi Mantaro as Kulz *Iwasaki Udai as (岩崎う大) Tono *Hida Yasuhito as Aman *Kikkawa Koji as Jiguro *Kora Kengo as Raul *Suzuki Ryohei as Hyugo *Takeda Tetsuya as Larug *Watanabe Eri as Mahsa *Takashima Reiko as Torogai *Kaga Takeshi as Seidoshi (Holy Sage) *Fujiwara Tatsuya as Mikado (Emperor) Guests *Shimada Kyusaku as Beris (ep4) *Kikawada Masaya as Nagul (ep2) *Murakawa Eri as Nagul's Wife (ep2) *Kobayashi Kai (小林颯) as young Chagum (ep9) *Dean Fujioka as Ihan (ep6) Production Credits *'Original work:' Uehashi Naoko (上橋菜穂子), Yami no Moribito, Ten to Chi no Moribito (Parts 2 and 3) (novels) *'Screenwriter:' Omori Sumio *'Producers:' Takeuchi Takaaki (竹内敬明), Ogoshi Hiroshi (大越大士), Yuki Takafumi (結城崇史) *'Directors:' Kataoka Hiroshi, Isshiki Takashi (一色隆司), Iguchi Shinji *'Music:' Sato Naoki *'Theme Song Performance': NHK Symphony Orchestra *'Theme Music Conductor': Hirokami Junichi (広上淳一) External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Season 3 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2017 Category:NHK